


Осталось переехать в канализацию

by Greenmusik, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Coffee, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Pizza, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Иногда кажется, что попал в фильм. У кого-то это унылый артхаус, у кого-то документалка про войну, у кого-то остросюжетный триллер. Жизнь Кейт была то мыльной оперой, то чёрной драмой… Но в последнее время это всё больше похоже на детский мультсериал про супергероев.
Relationships: Kate Bishop/Clint Barton
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Осталось переехать в канализацию

**Author's Note:**

  * For [She_is_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/gifts).



Кейт приподняла крышку коробки, выцепила взглядом одинокую восьмушку пиццы и укоризненно вздохнула

— Там ещё коробка в холодильнике, — пробурчал Клинт сквозь зажатый в зубах кончик ремешка, второй конец которого чинил уже, кажется, пятый раз на этой неделе.

Кейт хмыкнула, подхватила слишком лёгкую коробку с дивана и шагнула было в сторону микроволновки, но запнулась на полушаге, когда сзади раздалось отчётливо отрицательное мычание.

— Что?

Клинт сплюнул ремешок, покрутил в пальцах, прилаживая застёжку. Скосил глаза в сторону микроволновки.

— Там что-то перегорело. Или треснуло. В общем, она опасно щёлкает и мигает, лучше не включать.

— Пиздец, — резюмировала Кейт, шлёпаясь на диван. Снова открыла коробку. Одинокий кусок пиццы всё так же сиротливо лежал в углу и так жалобно смотрел кругляшками пепперони, что даже если бы Кейт не была голодной, обязательно спасла бы его оттуда. Пустая коробка глухо стукнула об пол, приземляясь рядом с банкой из-под пива, убрать которую вот уже второй день никак не доходили руки, следом зашуршал спугнутый пакет.

— Можно было в духовке погреть, — запоздало посоветовал Клинт, наконец закончив возиться с креплением.

— Мофно, — кивнула Кейт и с наслаждением залила остывшую пиццу почти ледяным кофе, отпив прямо из стеклянной колбы.

— И кофе могла бы себе свежий сделать.

— Ага, — согласилась она, прежде чем откусить второй кусок. — И пъибваса…

Клинт хохотнул.

— Не, ну что я, изверг, что ли?

— Свинья ты, — внятно проговорила Кейт, сдвинув недожёванную пиццу за левую щёку.

— Сама-то…

Отобрав у неё колбу, Клинт в два глотка прикончил кофе и пересёк комнату до кухонного уголка, чтобы поставить завариваться новый. Кейт откинулась на спинку дивана, сползла пониже, ненадолго зависла между подлокотниками, прицеливаясь, чтобы не попасть бедром в неудобную яму между разъехавшимися пружинами, и наконец устроилась на боку, прислушиваясь к шуму воды, шороху фильтров и краткому «бз-з-з» кофемолки, за которым последовало шипение и бульканье. Через секунду в ноздри ударил дразнящий аромат.

— С-сука, — прошипела Кейт и вгрызлась в останки пиццы. Клинт всё ещё возился с посудой по ту сторону дивана и комнаты: плеск воды и характерное позвякивание вселяли надежду, что некоторое время можно будет есть с тарелок и пить из кружек, как нормальные люди. Было б только, что есть.

— Это как рефлекс, — громко начал Клинт, перекрикивая шум снова пущенной воды. — Приходит дама — надо прибраться.

— То есть так бы ты жил как в хлеву?

— Вот, кстати, в нормальном хлеву убираются чаще, — возразил Клинт. — А то живность болеть будет, а больная живность на ферме приносит только убытки. Срач вокруг животных — это больше гнили, больше лёгочных и кожных раздражений, язв, выпадающих зубов… Про глистов ваще молчу.

Кейт усилием воли подавила рвотный позыв и поглубже вдохнула, чтобы перебить запах пиццы всё усиливающимся бодрящим кофейным ароматом.

— Блядь, Бартон, заткнись, а.

— Не любишь глистов? Я тоже не люблю.

Он наконец заткнулся, последний раз звякнул тарелкой, закрыл воду и снова чем-то зашуршал под фоновое бульканье кофеварки. Тихий звук навевал дремоту, несмотря ни на какие запахи. А может, спать хотелось потому, что Кейт слишком давно этого не делала и слишком много за последние двое суток скакала по крышам.

Когда она отправила в рот последний огрызок пиццевой корочки, рядом будто по-волшебству возникли исходящая паром кружка и пачка печенья.

— Угу, — выдавила Кейт вместо благодарности.

Клинт внезапно смолчал, уютно устроился рядом — с точно такой же надколотой с краю кружкой. В тишине было слышно, как в комнате потрескивает холодильник, а через пару домов ребятня гоняет по пустырю мяч. Кейт положила в рот печенье, залила почти обжигающим кофе и подтянула ноги, полусворачиваясь вокруг Клинта.

— Пицца-кола-кофе-пицца-кола-кофе… — монотонно пробубнила Кейт. — Из развлечений только старая приставка и новости. Мне иногда кажется, что мы скоро позеленеем и покроемся панцирями.

Клинт хмыкнул.

— И переедем на пару этажей под землю?

— Угу. И нас заведёт какая-нибудь крыса.

— И будет нас заставлять убирать за собой сразу.

— Какой кошмар, — деланно ужаснулась Кейт, и они синхронно захихикали, пока Кейт не дёрнулась от боли в трясущемся плече и не отставила кружку на пол, чтобы его размять.

— Перетрудила? — немедленно нахмурился Клинт.

Эта его суровая забота порой казалась Кейт излишне отеческой, из-за чего собственное увлечение принимало какой-то уж совсем нездоровый оттенок. Но даже если Клинт Бартон и впрямь был для неё отчасти родительской фигурой, это не отменяло того, что ей ужасно хотелось, чтобы однажды он не просто забросил ей в ванную забытое полотенце, а вошёл и присоединился к ней под ласковыми струями вовсе не для того, чтобы обработать её раны. Или чтобы вдруг подхватил её на руки и закружил по комнате, а потом споткнулся об очередную пивную банку, и они бы с хохотом повалились на диван, и дальше всё случилось бы будто само собой. Иногда Кейт даже позволяла себе помечтать, что просыпается не от звонка будильника, не от ругани соседей и не от бьющего в лицо солнца, а потому что Клинт пробрался к ней под одеяло, пристроился между её раскинутых ног, и это его — а вовсе не её собственные! — пальцы мягко разводят в стороны половые губы, давая больше простора неустанному (судя по бесконечному трёпу) языку.

— Или потянула. Посмотришь после душа?

— Компресс? — понимающе предложил он.

— Компресс.

Так и не допив кофе, Кейт ужом вывернулась с дивана, подхватила со спинки стула полотенце почище и ушла мыться. Под тёплым душем мышцы чуть расслабились, а в голове стало полегче. Зато с новой силой навалилась сонливость, и Кейт порадовалась, что не решилась залечь в ванну: только заснуть и переохладиться ей сейчас и не хватает.

По выходу Кейт застала куда как более чистую комнату, пару полных мусорных мешков у входной двери и взъерошенного больше обыкновенного Клинта, стоящего посреди мокрого пола со шваброй в руках. Губы от этой картины сами собой растянулись в широкой улыбке.

— Чувствую себя Эйприл.

— Чувствую себя заебавшимся, — отозвался Клинт и кивнул в сторону стола, на котором пристроились упаковки с перевязочным материалом и пара тюбиков с мазями.

— Главное, чтобы Шреддер не нагрянул, — пробурчала Кейт по дороге в спальню, чтобы запихать себя в чистое без риска снести что-нибудь локтем или хвостом.

Через пятнадцать минут, замотанная в компресс и одеяло, Кейт поёрзала, плотнее вдавливая себя в подушку, и позволила себе на миг представить, что Клинт не ушёл, заботливо поставив на тумбочку у изголовья остатки кофе и печенья, а присел на край кровати и гладит её по голове, ожидая, пока она заснёт, чтобы лечь рядом. Она даже оставила для него достаточно свободного места.


End file.
